The Meta VS Zabuza Momochi
The Meta VS Zabuza Momochi is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE! Featuring The Meta from the Red vs. Blue Franchise and Zabuza Momochi from the Naruto Franchise. Description Red Vs. Blue VS Naruto! These two were definetly among the best in their groups but that didn't stop them from leaving and making a name for themselves as the most dangerous members! So when the Demon of the Hidden Mist encounters the Scariest Mute in the Galaxy which of them will walk away bloodied and victorious?!?!?!?!?!?! Interlude (Cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) ' ''Ghost:- Project Freelance and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, these two organizations have breed some of the most skilled and ruthless fighters throughout their time and have spawned some of the greatest of adversaries and some of the skilled of heroes. '''???:- However with one particular member of each Organizations’ have shown that they are without a doubt the most dangerous. Ghost:- Who said that? Lion:- That would be me, the names Lion. I’m working with you on today’s episode. ' ''Ghost:- Oh right, Akame mentioned your name. Nice too meet you. '''Lion:- The pleasure is mine, anyway. These two members are of the two organizations’ are not only the most ruthless and dangerous members but they are also without a doubt the most unpredictable members and certainly the most determined. Ghost:- Such as the Case with The Meta the Rogue Freelancer and the Scariest Mute in the Galaxy. Lion:- And Zabuza Momoichi the Rogue Swordsman and the Demon of the Hidden Mist. ' ''Ghost:- I’m Ghost and he’s Lion. '''Lion:- And it’s our job to analyze their armor weapons and skills to find out who would win… Ghost:- A DEATH BATTLE!!!! By the way, aren’t you the one who wrote Erza vs. Noctis, and Holy Shonen Trinity Battle Royale? Lion:- Yes I am. Ghost:- Heh, Nice job man. Lion:- Thanks. Meta (Cue (When) Your Middle Name Is Danger: Red Vs. Blue: Reconstruction) Ghost:- Before there was Red Team or Blue Team, there was Project Freelancer a research group that was created with the intent of studying experimental A.Is used by skilled agents however they were only able to get one A.I, this A.I was called Alpha and was based on the Director of Project Freelancer…Dr. Leonard Church Lion:- The Director had decided to torture the Alpha A.I by putting him in numerous scenarios that would cause him to fragment himself a part of himself in order to survive, one of the A.Is would be Sigma and he would be based on the Alpha’s ambition and creativity. Ghost:- Sigma would be assigned to Agent Carolina however she would give him to her ally, codenamed Agent Maine who during a mission had suffered a severe injury to his throat making him unable to speak and Sigma would be given to him as a means to communicate with his allies. Lion:- However Sigma had an ulterior motive, Sigma took interest in achieving the A.I stage of “Metastability” and eventually would manipulate Maine and lead him on a rampage, hunting down his fellow Agents and stealing their armor enhancements’ as well as the other A.I fragments of the Alpha A.I with the intention of reforming into the Alpha A.I and obtaining Metastability. Ghost:- And as a result Maine became unstoppable killing machine, all under his new name…The Meta. (Cue Mental Meta Metal - Red Vs. Blue: Season 10) Lion:- As former Agent of Project Freelancer, the Meta was without a doubt probably one of their more dangerous field agents being able to take on groups of enemies and even take on his own fellow Freelancers and either hold his own or come out on top. Ghost:- Meta has incredibly strength being able to stop and Kick it away a 3.25 Metric Ton M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle otherwise known as a Warthog with little effort, capable of breaking and launching a stone block just by ramming his shoulder into it, and destroyed a Warthog by landing on the hood of it as well as causing it to flip over. Lion:- Pretty sure it’s a Puma, Ghost. Ghost:- No...it’s a Warthog, it looks nothing like a Puma. Lion:- Pretty sure it does, seriously just look at it. Ghost:- It looks nothing like a Puma! Lion:- Yes it does! Anyway the Meta is also quite skilled in Hand-to-Hand combat and uses it in conjunction with his monstrous strength enabling him to overpowering numerous foes like the Blood Gulch Crew and even foes like the Sleeveless Insurrectionist, Agent Washington, and even Agent Texas the #1 Project Freelancer Agent as well as possibly one of the most skilled fighters in all of Red vs. Blue. Ghost:- But Meta’s most greatest aspect is his sheer durability and endurance, I mean seriously this guys has survived so many fatal and severe injuries that the fact that he can get up and continue fighting as if he didn’t suffer any injury at all!!! Lion:- Seriously, this guy could honestly rival Guts in terms of his sheer durability and endurance because he has been shot in throat several times, hit by a truck, survived multiple bullets fired from a turret, being hit by two missiles, an explosion from multiple landmines and Warthog explosion, multiple slash and stabs wounds, blew himself up with his own Brute shot, stabbed through the chest by a Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword, and survived multiple shots fired from a shotgun four times and continued walking, fighting, and killing as if nothing had happened! Ghost:- But even with his own physical abilities and sheer durability, the Meta is not without his weapons and while he only carries three just those three weapons are honestly all he needs such as with his primary weapon of choice the Type-25 Grenade Launcher otherwise known as the Brute Shot; This weapon is a semi-automatic grenade and can fire four Type-25 Exotic/High-Explosive Antipersonnel Grenades in three seconds with the grenades exploding on impact dealing large amounts of damage and as an added bonus has a large blade mounted under it, allowing the Meta to engage in close range combat when he’s wielding this massive Rifle. Lion:- Knifle? Ghost:- Sounds about right. Lion:- Alright than, the Meta’s primary sidearm is the M6G Personal Defense Weapon System aka the Magnum, this weapon while having a low fire rate makes up for this with its extreme precision and accuracy enabling the Meta to make clean shots. Ghost:- But if you thought were down than you thought wrong as the Meta’s biggest asset in the field of battle comes in the form of his armor Enhancements’ and he has collected quite a few of them by killing other Freelancer agents and stealing their A.Is. The Meta has the following A.I at his disposal; Sigma, Gamma, Eta, Iota, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Theta and Omega. (Cue Spiral - Red Vs. Blue: Season 9) Lion:- The first Armor Enhancement he has is the Advance Motion Tracker, and it amplifies the abilities of a normal Motion Tracker allowing Meta to see his targets through walls and other structures. Ghost:- His next Armor Enhancement is the Domed Energy Shield, and as the name implies created a shield in the shape of a dome around Meta protecting him from bullets and explosives. Lion:- Active Camouflage and Adaptive Camouflage allows him to turn invisible and blend in with his surroundings respectively allowing him to take his enemies by surprise and deliver surprise attacks. Ghost:- His Strength Booster enhances his already monstrous strength allowing him to lift a Warthog which weighs 3.25 metric tons or 7,200 Ibs off the ground and throw it however considering that even before the Meta obtained the Strength Booster, he was already capable of stopping and lifting the front of a Warthog-'' '''Lion:- Puma!' Ghost:- Stop it! It’s clearly a Warthog dammit, why do you think it has tusks?! Lion:- It’s a Walrus. Ghost:- ARGHH!!! Moving on and kick it away as well as break and launch a stone block away tells me that he can probably do this even without the Strength Booster. Lion:- He also has the Voice Manipulator and as it name implies, it allows Meta to manipulate recorded transmissions and the like fooling his enemies. Ghost:- He also has the BioScan which allows him to check the vitals or injuries of his teammates. Lion:- But without a doubt his most dangerous Armor Enchantment is the Temporal Distortion Unit, allowing the Meta to pull a Za Warudo and freeze time and everyone around him in time as well as enabling the Meta to be the only person to move when the Distortion Unit is activated and enable him to attack and easily kill his opponents who are trapped in it. Ghost:- The Meta has accomplished some pretty damned impressive stuff in his time; The Meta has killed numerous agents of Project Freelancer, killed a room full of Insurrectionist Soldiers, effortlessly killed a base full of Reds and Blues Grunts, Easily overpowered and nearly killed the Blood Gulch Crew, overpowered the Sleeveless Insurrectionist and beat him in their rematch, and defeated Agent Texas with some help from Washington later besting Washington just a few short moments later. Lion:- Despite how lethal and honestly badass the is, the guy has his flaws and weaknesses; For starters running all these A.Is consumes a large amount of energy from his suit, the Meta can be rather childish at times and will refuse to listen to orders if he’s angry enough, his Enhanced Motion Tracker can glitch out when the Meta is surrounded by smoke as demonstrated by Agent North Dakota, and the Meta can still be killed by a method such as drowning if his suit is pierced enough. Ghost:- Despite all of these faults and weaknesses, the Meta is without a doubt the most dangerous mute in the entire Galaxy. "Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway? The one that shot you in the throat? (Maine growls and faces the Female Insurrection Soldier and the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier.) I thought so. Sic 'em." Zabuza (*Cue Glued State:- Naruto*) Lion:- The ninja world is a... Fairly dark place. Shinobi live their lives in the shadows, and if they betray their land, they're labeled scum and silenced quickly in the shadows. And no land represented this dark and bloody cycle of hatred than the Hidden Mist Village, Kirigakure. Ghost:- Honestly... It was a messed up place, to the point where it was nicknamed the "Village of the Bloody Mist". Whereas in most cases, ninja in-training just had to pass a few tests to become Genin, it wasn't so simple in the Mizukage's state. After they'd completed their courses, before becoming a ninja, kids were pitted in brutal battles to the death to decide who was worthy. This system led to the Mist getting a pretty dark reputation, but it escalated even more when someone did something so scary, this rule was revoked. Lion:- One year, an underage boy that wasn't even in the same year as the graduating Shinobi of the year stepped up during the time for battle... And mercilessly slaughtered every last kid there. This child was to be one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen and Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi. (*Cue Naruto:- Heavy Violence*) Ghost:- Over the next few years, Zabuza grew up as a feared sword-wielding ninja and an assassin. Though at first this neck-cleaving swordsman worked alone, at one point, he met a young girl named Haku, who, honestly, makes good ship material for Zabuza. Lion:- ...Haku's a guy. Ghost:- NANI?!! B-but his voice, and his appearance, you mean to tell me THIS PERSON, is a man?! Lion:- Dude, it confused me too. In fact I still doubt he actually is... Wait, remind me why shipping them is the first thing that popped into your head? Ghost:- If you ask her, Akame will tell you all the details. Lion:- Well then... Anyways, with Haku by his side as a tool, it didn't take long for Zabuza to build upon his name as the Demon of the Hidden Mist, and soon, he was known as an expert assassin and hired for heavy-paying assassinations. And yeah, I can tell why people are afraid of him. His sword, the throat-cleaving Kubikiribocho is HUGE! I mean, look at that thing! It's like a glorified butcher knife the size of a sword! Ghost:- It's not. It can actually regenerate damage and lost chinks by absorbing the blood of its victims. Lion:- Fair enough. Ghost:- But despite its size, Zabuza is strong enough to easily swing it around like its a normal knife. He's so good with it he can even use it to create... Platforms along trees. Lion:- I don't know whether I should be weirded out, or acknowledge how much of a man this guy is. Ghost:- Why not both? '' '''Lion:- Yeah, why not? And though the sword is the largest thing Zabuza's lugging around, it sure as he'll isn't the strongest. Zabuza, just like any other ninja, can use chakra-based attacks, otherwise known as Ninjutsu, to apply them in combat.' (*Cue Go!! Naruto OP 4 English Cover by NateWantstoBattle*) Ghost:- Out of the five chakra natures, Zabuza in particular possesses Water Style, being of the Hidden Mist. With the help of hand signs, he can perform quite the powerful Jutsu by releasing chakra. His primary technique is the Water Dragon, where he unleashes a massive serpentine dragon created purely of water to strike down his prey. Lion:- But even better is the Water Prison, where, by grabbing his opponent, he can literally trap them in an inescapable cage of water that only breaks when he lets go! And if he needs to keep fighting while using it, Zabuza needn't worry, for his Water Clones can get the job done. Ghost:- Additionally, Zabuza possesses one Jutsu solely developed for the sake of assassination, because let's face it, there's no way he could live up to his name otherwise. By using the Hidden Mist Jutsu, Zabuza disappears in a shroud of mist and emanates a horrifying aura of uncertainty that can tick off even the most calm of ninja, and will reappear behind them at any given time, taking them down with one great slice of his neck-cleaving blade. Lion:- Sword aside, Zabuza is also efficient in the usage of other weaponry when he's out of chakra. In his last stand with this sleazy midget in a suit, Zabuza, while mortally wounded, put a single kunai knife in his mouth, and slaughtered literally every foe that stood before him, including the short guy, because he'd been struck with a dose of the most powerful Jutsu in the franchise, Naruto's Talk no Jutsu. ''' ''Ghost:- In fact... Have some of Naruto's speeches ever got you thinking about Naruto X Sasuke? '' '''Lion:- Not really into Yaoi... But trust me, as a part of the fanbase, I can assure you we have a dark side that speaks of that ship. A lot. Ghost:- I'd know. And this was also when he first showed off why people call him the Demon of the Hidden Mist. (*Cue Naruto:- Sasuke's Destiny*) Lion:- Yeah, since he's an assassin, it's a no-brainer that Zabuza has some sort of bloodlusted form. He literally awakens what looks like a goddamn devil behind him as he enters a raging berserker state focused solely on killing his enemy. ' ''Ghost:- And after the slaughterhouse that was Zabuza going berserk on Gato's mob, he finally lay down in peace beside Haku, and just... Died. That's it. He died. '''Lion:- Then he came back as a zombie... But fuck the Edo Tensei fights in the war, so let's forget about that. Ghost:- Over the years before he tragically died knowing he was beyond redemption, the knife-swinging assassin has achieved many things. He's strong enough to match powerful ninja such as Kakashi Hatake, having fought him twice in battle, as well as being one of the 7 Mist Swordsmen. Lion:- His physical strength is also impressive, as, even when holding back, he can easily crush an apple in his palms, and throw the Kubikiribocho like a boomerang. He can effortlessly blitz both the actual Naruto and his Shadow Clones, as well as do the same to Sasuke, and absolutely slaughtered Gato and his thugs with just one kunai while unable to use both his arms. Ghost:- He's got the skill to catch shuriken on the fly, even dodging multiple ones simultaneously while keeping his Water Prison on Kakashi intact. Without even looking, he can accurately throw multiple shuriken on-point. Lion:- Demon of the Bloody Mist. Not one to be underestimated. Ghost:- However, if he runs out of chakra, Zabuza will be unable to use anymore ninjutsu, and even with his high pain tolerance, that doesn't make him invulnerable, however, he is still easily among the deadliest of the Seven Swordsmen, and the last one you'd want to mess with. He's also, well... Lion:- *now eating ramen* He's what? Ghost:- Even if Haku is a trap, I still kinda wanna ship it. Lion chokes on his ramen, before falling off his chair. Lion:- NANI? Ghost:- Honestly... Don't be surprised. Once you know, you'll really have no reason to. Lion:- ...Yeah, right. Okay. One sec... HOLY FLYING BALLS OF MADARA! Ghost:- What's the matter? Ghost:- Oh. "When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja." DEATH BATTLE! Lion:- Alright the Combatants are set! Time to settle this debate once and for all! Ghost:- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- In the snowy outskirts of the Land of Iron... Frost covered the air as through the cold white snow, small noises could be heard while it blew like a wolf's howl. The footsteps echoed along the cold ground as a single man in white armor wearing a helmet with a yellow visor on it. He carried multiple weapons with him as he treaded through the snow alone without saying a word. And that was because he literally couldn't. This man was Agent Maine, a frightening brute, now unable to talk, and fearfully referred to as "The Meta". The Meta kept walking through the samurai's land. He was casual in his steps as he walked on calmly towards his destination, the Samurai Bridge. Maine silently roamed through the snow, as he suddenly heard two voices. "Halt, traveller." "You have no business here, turn back and leave before we must harm you." Maine didn't reply to these to obstructions. He just pulled out his strongest, deadliest weapon, the Brute Shot, and took aim at the two samurai. On the Samurai Bridge... Two men were busy fighting off even more samurai on that end. It was like they wouldn't let anyone intrude on their territory at all costs. As more samurai charged at them swords drawn, one of the men, who resembled a female more than a man, with a short build and long brown hair including a white mask with red stripes, wearing a kimono-like green outfit threw a few needles of ice at an incoming samurai, piercing his throat. Another samurai leapt at him, but as the boy turned, a red slash appeared as the other man appeared in front of the boy. The samurai, on the other hand, was now missing his head. "Haku... Don't blunder like that." "Yes, Zabuza, sir." Zabuza Momochi raised his massive, throat-cleaving knife and swung it over his shoulder. He was a distinct man, with spiky dark hair and emotionless brown eyes, lacking eyebrows. He wore a bandage-like mask to cover his mouth, as well as a rather long headband on his head with the ribbons flowing backwards. The symbol on the metal of the headband was the logo of the Mist Village where this assassin came from, and he wore a brown outfit exposing his toned muscles with traditional Shinobi sandals on his feet. Zabuza turned to Haku. "That's all the samurai here. Let's rest before we assassinate our unlucky victim." "Yes, sir." Zabuza began walking towards the end of the bridge when suddenly, he detected a brutish and overwhelming presence. Something big was fast approaching. As Haku was about to walk forward with Zabuza, he stretched out his arm in obstruction. (*Cue Naruto:- Bad Situation*) "Stay back. Attack only if I signal." "But sir-" Zabuza turned to Haku with a fierce and deadly look that one such as himself would recognize anywhere. "I said go back." Haku didn't hesitate. This time, he leapt back onto the gate of the bridge. And from the point of view of someone slowly stepping out of the forest, aside from his breathing which in its own sounded dangerous, he fast approached the bridge. Agent Maine had reached his destination and was about to keep going. He stepped into the "empty" bridge and kept walking slowly but looking deadly. The Meta then turned around to look at his surroundings. If any were about to challenge him, they were in for a rough time. Yet Zabuza kept his cool and hid in the shadows with Haku watching from the background, and, suddenly and with no warning, as the Meta kept looking, mist and fog surrounded the area behind him, as the throat-cleaving Mist Ninja materialized slightly behind him. Maine turned around and spotted Zabuza, and neither spoke a single word. One would die here. That was all. (*Cue The Battle is to the Strong:- Fate/Zero*) Zabuza, having just arrived from the mist, leapt out at Meta dragging his sword around the ground as he performed a helm-breaking slash downwards by swinging the blade in a semicircle. Maine reacted barely in time to slowly turn around, albeit awkwardly, and block with a single arm, which found itself badly damaged by the attack. Zabuza quickly followed up and put away Kubikiribocho, instead opting for Taijutsu. He grabbed Maine's injured arm and aimed a punch for his chest, but Maine swept his fist aside with his good arm. Maine wrestled down Zabuza's arm and aimed a punch for his open chest, forcing Zabuza to block by raising his elbow. He stepped back and punched at Maine again, to which Maine responded by grabbing his fist and twisting the knuckle, creating a snapping sound as Maine punched him in the face, knocking him back. "Argh!" Zabuza stepped back as Maine prepared to take another punch, slowly stepping forward, but as he did, to his surprise, Zabuza jumped backwards at Maine, landing a kick on his helm! Maine took a few steps back as Zabuza began kicking even more at him, forcing Maine to cross his arms in front of him and block, soaking up kicks as Zabuza kept striking. The damage didn't get to Maine's arms, and eventually, the annoyed Zabuza grabbed his arms and began wrestling him. Keeping up the hand-to-hand combat, Zabuza and Maine fought to overpower one another, and though Maine had more pushing strength, Zabuza had more spirit. They kept wrestling until eventually, the two, with their ankles twisting behind them, lost the drive to wrestle. It was this when Zabuza slammed his headband directly into the Meta's helmet, causing the metal to bounce on Maine's armor as Maine, his helmet also bouncing and ringing his head, stepped back. "You're done!" Zabuza drew the Kubikiribocho yet another time and swung it at Maine, this time making sure to use the decapitation circle near the tip of the huge blade as a way to try and wrench the Meta's throat, but much to the ninja's surprise, Maine grabbed the blade with one arm. Zabuza tugged it out of his grasp and swung it again, but Maine stopped it with his other arm. Maine then pushed forward, enhancing his own strength as he slammed his head directly into Zabuza's. Zabuza felt a ringing agony in his head at this sudden helmet slam, as Maine pulled out his Brute Shot from his back. Zabuza recovered, but it took him three seconds, and by then, four grenades were already flying at Zabuza, as they violently exploded. "Agh!" Zabuza was knocked away behind the puff of smoke rolling behind onto the back of the bridge as Maine began approaching him through the smoke. Maine now had the Brute Shot held in more of a close-range style, as he revealed the large blade kept underneath for close combat. He walked up to the kneeled down Zabuza and slammed an elbow into him, knocking him over, and stabbed downwards with his knife-like blade. Zabuza quickly grabbed it between his hands and applied backwards force to try and stop it from striking his chest, however, Maine's boosted strength let him easily knock away Zabuza's arms and take the stab, which Zabuza barely dodged by squirming to the right. "You're done!" Zabuza sat himself up and suddenly stood to an extent, performing a sweeping kick that tripped Maine, causing his arms to flail as he slightly stumbled backwards. Zabuza got up and drew the Kubikiribocho again, slashing at Maine's throat with the decapitation circle, but as Maine recovered, much to Zabuza's surprise, a shield-like barrier protected him from the swing. The Meta then slammed his left fist into Zabuza's lower jaw, before punching him twice directly in the face. He then raised his blade and slashed directly down at Zabuza's face, however, the Demon of the Mist quickly raised the Kubikiribocho in reaction and pushed forward enough to knock Maine back a bit. Zabuza then, with all his strength, let out one single yell. "GRAH!" He leapt forward, swinging in a semicircle with so much force that as soon as it made contact with Maine's shield, much to his surprise, the shield cracked under the force as Zabuza, getting on the ground, delivered a kick and a few punches to it, breaking it apart. Maine reacted by trying to slash with the Brute Shot, but Zabuza quickly vanished into a puddle, much to his surprise. Maine began to look around, now confused from the sudden disappearance of Zabuza. He turned his head left and right, back and forth, and moves around in search, but couldn't find the throat-cleaving killer. Eventually, Maine aimed his Brute Shot at a nearby portion of the bridge and fired, causing the deadly grenades to fly off right through the air and blow up the area. However, there remained no sign on Zabuza... Until the mist surrounded Maine as a shadow of a man with one arm extended up making some type of hand sign appeared before him... And as the smoke cleared off, a colossal serpent of water. (*Cue Pledge of Demon:- Yakuza 0*) "Water Style:- Water Dragon Jutsu!" The draconian beast that was the Water Dragon, before Maine could even react bar lifting the Brute Shot, slammed hard into him as the mist cloaked the area. Maine was launched into a side of the bridge, as the water forced him in hard, crushing the side and knocking him into the water underneath as the dragon dissipated. However, as damaged as the attack had left his armor, Maine casually got back up, his feet slightly deep in the water, his armor slightly wet as Zabuza, hidden in the mist, appeared before him to continue. Maine prepared the blade under the Brute Shot yet again as Zabuza jumped out and slashed. The blade clashed with Kunikiribocho, but due to the sheer size advantage in his sword, Zabuza quickly overpowered Maine and pushed him back, slashing him to the side twice and bringing it down on his head in an attempt to crack the helmet, however, as it didn't work, Zabuza raised it back up but found himself being too late as Maine hacked down his chest with the blade. "Dammit!" Maine began slashing a few more times, drawing more blood as there was now a star-shaped bent gash of red on Zabuza's torso. Maine prepared to stab, but Zabuza powered through the pain and created a Water Clone to protect him. The impact of Maine's knife instantly destroyed the Water Clone before him as he prepared to stab at the real Zabuza, but as he lunged with his knife, Zabuza grabbed onto his helmet, and... Did a flip right over Maine, landing behind him. "Water Prison Jutsu." With a crushing grip on Maine's helmet, Zabuzasiphoned the water underneath upwards around Maine, who he had fully stunned by gripping his head and throat. The water surrounded Maine as he was sat down... With in a cage, a barrier, of pure water. Zabuza then detached one hand and quickly made a hand sign to spawn two water clones up ahead in the mist as he held on to the cage containing Maine. "Attack." Maine began to try and force his way out of the cage but to no avail as his own physical strength alone wasn't great enough. The water clones ran forward and dug their blades into the cage, forcing Maine to propel himself to the back, but the throat cleavers were shoved even deeper in. "Eventually, you'll just be another victim. Don't bother." Zabuza smirked darkly which was invisible underneath his mask but the point was he was right. The blades were now grazing Maine's armor as moderate amounts of blood spewed whenever one of Zabuza's Water Clones thrusted the blade particularly hard at Maine. The clones dug their swords out and pulled them back for a cleaving slash, but... Maine held out his Brute Shot right at the ground... And fired. BOOM! The clones were destroyed as Maine was launched back out of the Water Prison along with Zabuza. Maine landed first on the water slamming into the stones near the rim, with Zabuza falling on top of him. However, Maine pushed him off into the water and aimed the Brute Shot in front, firing off two successive grenades at Zabuza, blowing up and destroying his body... Which was just a water clone. "Die!" Zabuza, sword held behind him, slammed the blade directly into Maine's helmet and actually crushed it, letting it slightly lodge into his skull as the top half of the blade was sacrificed for the sake of the attack, yet from the crack in the helmet, blood leaked out onto Maine's mask, as the stunned Meta stepped back while Zabuza pulled out the Kubikiribocho which used the blood from Maine's head to rebuild itself. Zabuza kicked Maine in the gut, thrusting forward his leg, knocking the agent back a bit. Zabuza raised his throat cleaving knife yet another time, but, no longer to his surprise, the Meta recovered fast and... Let his own arm get disfigured entirely by the brunt of the impact. As Maine's damaged left arm bended from the attack, Zabuza raised Kubikiribocho yet another time, but Maine, still holding the Brute Shot in a lopsided way, aimed at Zabuza and let loose a grenade which Zabuza rolled to avoid, but Maine stomped on his neck fast knocking him to the ground and aimed the Brute Shot down at his head... But wasn't surprised to learn he was fighting a Water Clone. "Over here!" The mist thickened as Zabuza's shadow slowly gained more highlighting behind Maine. Before he was even able to react, The Meta was taken by surprise and met with a direct slash to the back of his suit, scraping through it and actually tearing his flesh horizontally. Maine's blood streamed out, staining Zabuza's remorseless masked face as the armored brute stepped back, slightly cringing from the pain, but by now knowing his opponent well, Zabuza knew Maine would be back up. He didn't bother to attack, instead waiting for Maine to make a move, and within a second, his prediction came true as a boosted armored fist slammed itself into his face. Zabuza took a short break to flinch but quickly blocked the next punch, as Maine attempted to gut him with the blade of the Brute Shot, however, Zabuza blocked with his other arm, which, as a result, was disabled entirely by the blade as it pierced clean through the assassin's flesh and stained it blood red as Maine drew it back out. Maine hacked at Zabuza yet another time with the blade, but this time Zabuza chose to play smart and ducked while letting go of Maine's arm, instead choosing to dissipate into the water. Maine didn't take surprise to this any more and started pumping out grenades from the Brute Shot left and right, blowing up portions of the water where Zabuza tried to materialize back but in the end to no success. "This is over!" Zabuza appeared behind Meta materializing from the water, and swung Kubikiribocho sideways directly at Maine's throat, however... As he did, time slowed down until it stopped right in its tracks. The Meta walked to the side examining Zabuza's vitals and injuries to ensure he'd dealt sufficient damage, before checking for hidden weapons. Finding nothing worthy of his time, Maine took a few steps back, and pulled out his Magnum, setting off a few clean shots onto the time-stopped assassin before firing the Brute Shot multiple times. Finally, he walked up to Zabuza and delivered one last blow to settle the death once and for all... He shoved the blade of the Brute Shot right through Zabuza's waist, drawing it out. Maine then stepped away, and in a couple seconds... Time resumed. BLAM! In a flash of blood and explosions, Zabuza found himself being knocked away as Kubikiribocho flew out of his arms from the sudden offensive outburst. Maine admired his fine work as Zabuza was knocked into a pile of stones, which collapsed on top of him as blood spewed everywhere, and Kubikiribocho landed neatly on Zabuza's face, stabbing right into his eye which was the only part left exposed of him. The Meta breathed heavily at this and just watched. Knowing Zabuza this couldn't be the end of him... But with the Kubikiribocho now in his eye... There was no way the mist assassin could fight any longer. Maine backed away with his Brute Shot held forward... And, not to his surprise, Zabuza began shoving the rocks off himself with his one good arm. "You're a resilient little crap... I'll give you your death!" (*Cue Need to be Strong:- Naruto*) The stones were hurled and shoved away with Zabuza's massive strength as he got back up, and to Maine's slight shock, Zabuza without hesitation tugged his sword and pulled it out of his eye, which was now a bloody mess but Zabuza entirely ignored it, and, though half blind, began to form hand signs with one hand. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" As Zabuza, despite being a bloody mess, disappeared into the mist, Maine quickly began looking around using his Advanced Motion Tracker. He spotted shadows of Zabuza appearing every now and then. But the issue was he kept disappearing... And then, Zabuza appeared directly in front of him, and Maine spotted a horrifying sight... Behind Zabuza, there was the face of a devil. "Come to your death!" Maine let out a low growl as he charged at Zabuza and hacked with his Brute Shot, which Zabuza blocked with his good arm, leading to even more loss of blood and what would normally be an agonizing wound... But to Zabuza, it was nothing as he forced his arm up and launched up the Kubikiribocho, which spun five times in the air before landing handle-first in Zabuza's mouth as he shifted the direction it was facing with his tongue. He stared directly at Maine, his eyes full of bloodlust as he swung the Kubikiribocho forcing the Meta to block with his weak left arm which quickly fell off his stump, severed and bloody. Maine began backing off aiming the Brute Shot in a lopsided way as he backed off wading on the blood-red water, while Zabuza kept walking forward with the look of pure evil within his eyes. Maine fired, launching multiple grenades which exploded on contact, but Zabuza completely ignored the wounds as he kept walking forward, the devil behind him becoming even more and more clear. Forcing his arms back up as the blood loss stopped, Zabuza disappeared in the mist yet another time. "Heheheheheh..." Maine began trying to scan Zabuza's presence yet again, but this time to no avail. The mist grew thicker as Zabuza's shadow became clear behind Maine, and the water blew up as Zabuza appeared from behind and shoved the Kubikiribocho through Maine's stomach, as Zabuza tugged it upwards with his mouth to let it cleave through up to Maine's chest before he dragged it out and swung the flat end onto his helmet, cracking it. Blood swarmed out Maine's new wound, staining the waters as Zabuza disappeared. Maine, with his cracked helmet exposing the top half of his face, stumbled back due to critical damages to both his body and his armor... And then, the mist faded away as Maine suddenly collapsed, now bleeding from the stump where he once had his right leg. The Meta collapsed, two-limbed as Zabuza, forcefully holding his sword, raised it with all the force he had left in his exhausted arms. "Rest in pieces." Zabuza brought the sword down diagonally, tearing right through Maine's throat, cleaving into and out of it, taking off his head cleanly at this as blood burst out of his throat as the lump of flesh that was Maine's head collapsed to the water staining it with blood. Zabuza forcefully sheathed his sword onto his back as he stared at the mangled and mutilated mess he'd made of Maine, before kicking the head away, causing it to roll towards the debris. "Hmph... Only a half-worthy challenge." Several hours later... A few members of the Anbu Black Ops finished investigating the area where the battle had taken place. There were many dead, Samurai, which was to be expected, and Zabuza was reported to have gotten away, but one particular member looked down at the mess that was Maine, now a bloody waste in the water in horror. "Is this really what some would do to one another...?" The boy, a rather short person for being an Anbu Member, jumped down to investigate the corpse further, and taking off his mask to reveal long black hair which was in a ponytail, red eyes and mild lines running down the middle of his face, looked down at the result of the wrath of a man. Itachi, a boy that wanted peace, truly found this horrifying. K.O! Conclusion (Cue Need To Be Strong - Naruto) Ghost:- And just like that, the ship can live on. Lion:- You really a-''' Akame:- Why do I come back only to find non-stop shipping? '''Lion:- Akame? Ghost:- It’s me Akame, remember it’s what I liv-AHHHH!! WHY DO YOU AIM FOR THE EYE?!?!?? Ghost:- Thank you Lissa again… Lion:- This fight was incredible close as Meta and Zabuza matched or countered each other in a lot of different and unexpected ways making this almost appear to go either way. Ghost:- For starters, in terms of strength. The Meta outmatched Zabuza having displayed far more impressive displays of physical strength than what Zabuza has shown such as being able to launch a concrete block and lifted a 3.25 Metric Ton Warthog off the ground and throw it with his strength only being amplified by the Strength Booster Armor Enhancement while Zabuza being able to swing around Kubikiribocho is impressive it just doesn’t stack up to what Meta has done. Lion:- In terms of weaponry. The Meta also had a bit more going for him given that Kubikirijibocho is still just a sword while the Meta’s Brute Shot would be capable of delivering more damage and enable him to from a distance with the blade on the Brute Shot enabling him to contend with Zabuza’s attacks with Kubikirijibocho. Ghost:- The Meta’s Armor Enhancements’ also gave the Meta options of defense and ways of catching Zabuza off guard, he could defend against Zabuza’s attacks with the Domed Energy Shield, conceal himself using his Active Camouflage or Adaptive Camouflage, or just end the fight by freezing time with the Temporal Distortion and putting a bullet in Zabuza’s head. Lion:- This is where Zabuza’s advantages come such as speed. Zabuza far outclassed Meta in terms of speed having shown this in his fight against Kakashi Hatake during their fight having easily kept up with the Jōnin in combat and even matching him. Ghost: While Kubikirijjibocho was outclassed from a far by the Meta’s Brute Shot, it far outclassed the Brute Shot in Close-Range combat enabling it deal massive amounts of damage eclipsing what the Meta’s Brute Shot could do with its blade also in the event that the Meta destroyed the blade than it can easily regenerate upon getting some of the Meta’s blood. Lion:- Zabuza also had versatility with more options of attack thanks to his Ninjutsu which gave him more options to attack such as by creating Water Clones to outnumber the Meta and confuse the Meta’s Motion Tracker and BioScan, use his Water Dragon Jutsu to overwhelm Meta with water and it’s size, or use his Water Prison Jutsu to restrain the Meta. Ghost:- Zabuza could also use his Hidden Mist Jutsu to either sneak up on the Meta and deliver a devastating blow or he could use the mist to throw the Meta off by using Misdirection caused by the mist. Lion:- In terms of durability and endurance, both the Meta and Zabuza were pretty even in this category as both have survived some pretty lethal stuff that would certainly cripple, maim, or downright kill a normal person. Ghost:- Now you’re all probably wondering with both of them holding those advantages would make this fight go either way right? Wrong! Lion:- While the Meta’s Armor Enhancements’ gave the Meta versatility in terms of defense however with each use of his Armor Enhancements’ it drains his armors powers with his Temporal Distortion Unit draining being used draining his armor more than his others enhancements’. Ghost:- Also another thing to consider is the fact that the Meta is a Mindless Brute while Zabuza on the other hand has shown to be incredibly intelligent capable having extensive knowledge on the Human Body, having knowledge of foreign techniques like the Sharingan and Shadow Clone Technique, and even showing skilled in Misdirection. Lion:- Also something worth noting are there fights with Agent Texas and Kakashi Hatake respectively, the Meta required assistances from Agent Washington to just hold his own against Texas and even when they both tag-teamed up against her they were STILL losing while Zabuza on the other hand was capable of holding his own perfectly fight against Kakashi who was even using the Sharingan and Zabuza was still capable of holding his own. Ghost:- With experience; Zabuza outmatched the Meta as even as a kid his skill in combat was demonstrated when he killed over one-hundred students of Kirigakure Academy WHEN HE WASN’T EVNE A STUDENT YET!!! Lion:- Also while the Meta’s armor is impressive, it can still be pierced and damaged as demonstrated by Tucker with his Energy Sword and Texas/Washington with a Knife. Ghost:- The Meta’s Strength, Long-Range, Defenses, and Armor Enchantment’s were impressive however Zabuza’s superior Speed, Close-Range, offense, Experience, Intelligence, Skill, and Ninjutsu were far beyond anything the Meta could’ve handled. Lion:- The winner is Zabuza Momochi. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:SlashLion5K Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017